Question: $ {1.15 \div 0.23 = ?} $
${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }23\text{ go into }{115}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${115}\div23={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {1.15 \div 0.23 = 5} $